brolyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
TDF Ch. 4
Chapter Four- The Games Most People Lose The warp appears once more, and the bus, seemingly larger and more ornate than before, flies out. In front is a huge building, with the word Arena in huge letters on the front. Chris steps out."Last time, the teams almost ruined Christmas. Wonderful, amirite? Fluffy was eliminated for overreacting too much, and Cod quit to help Santa with the big day. Today, we bring back a classic fantasy world...Well, not classic, it's rather new....but it's been changed widely. So we hope you enjoy this newest episode of Total....Drama....FANTASY!" The intro is shown. Reddy steps out, and he looks toward the arena completely unamused."Shizz gonna go down here, for sure." Jacob jumps out."Believe it!" Reddy rolls his eyes."I thought you were a DBZ freak." He says, annoyed. Jacob nods."Yeah, so? Just because I'm a freak for that show means I can't like other shows? That's messed up." Jacob pouts. Soon all of the contestants are gathered outside the bus."Today, is a horrible day for you all. The past three challenges, six people have all been eliminated. After this challenge, two more of you will be among the lost. Today's challenge is not between teams persay, but between individuals. It's the Hunger Games, baby. Sadly, our producers permitted only one overly bloodied challenge, so when you die, it won't be gore. I shall give you all an example." Chris pulls out a small gun. He immediately points it at Teddy, and he fires. Austin, worried for her safety, jumps in the path of the bullet, overdramatically taking the bullet head on, and slumping to the floor. He begins turning green,and he splits into ones and zeroes, dematerializing before the group. Teddy lets out a small gasp."Austin! Where'd he go!?" She looks worriedly around. Chris puts his gun away."He was decoded and sent into the Room of Losers. One by one, you will die in the arena, and when you do, you will be sent there to interact with the other losers while the challenge continues." He looks to the Fresh Starters."With eleven veterans left, we must tie it up. Which means one of you must volunteer to join Austin in the Room of Losers." Gerard stands up."I nominate Jay. She's clearly the nicest member of our team, which makes her a liability. In no way offending, of course." Chris nods."Jay, what do you think?" Jay sighs."Sadly, he's right. I doubt I could bring myself to hurt any of these poor kids, even if they will just....decode. I guess I'll join Austin." Chris nods, and Jay immediately decodes. Chris looksat the remaining twenty-two."All right, then. Like I said, this is an individual challenge. The winner will get the one working immunity idol of the game." The Starters gasp, while the Veterans look unamused."Also, tonight, both teams will be sent to elimination.The five that last the longest from both teams will be immune, however. Now, into the arena!" As everyone enters into the building, Chris turns and smiles at the camera, and his eyes briefly glow red. It quickly goes away, and Chris's dotted eyes return to normal. He walks inside, tiredly.